The Girl Next Door
by vamp926
Summary: AU... Jenny and Jethro Gibbs have three children: Tony, Tim, and Abby. What happens when the David family moves in next door?
1. Backstory

Backstory

Jethro and Jenny Gibbs met during an undercover mission in Paris. They fell in love and got married shortly after their mission ended.

They have three children, Tony, Tim, and Abby.

Both Jethro and Jenny work as Special Agents on the Major Case Response Team for NCIS. Their boss is Mike Franks and the director of NCIS is Tom Morrow.

Tony's childhood sweetheart, Caitlin Todd was killed the year before in a school shooting. Tony was there with her when she died and doesn't like talking about her. Ever since her death, Tony has become an incessant skirtchaser, dating a different girl everyweek.

When a new family, the David's, move in to the Todd house next door, the Gibbs family is in for a whole new ride.


	2. Chapter 1 New Neighbors

New Neighbors

Jenny Gibbs was savoring the silence. She had arrived home ahead of her husband so she could be there when their children got home. She leaned back in her chair and sipped her ice tea as she thought about her kids.

Tony was the oldest, a jock. He played football and basketball and was extremely arrogant. He felt the need to constantly torment his younger brother, and yet he was overly protective of his younger sister. He was graduating this year and had already been accepted to Ohio State University on a full football scholarship.

Then there was Timothy or Tim as he preferred to be called. He liked to mess around with computers and was teased incessantly by his older brother. He liked to look out for his younger sister though, making sure that she was always happy. He was also graduating this year, although he was two years younger than his brother, and he had been accepted to MIT.

And last but not least, there was Abigail. She was daddy's little girl and she knew how to work him to get whatever she wanted. Abby was obsessed with death and was a goth to the extreme, but her personality was very bubbly and happy. She loved her older brothers to death and loved the attention she received from them.

Jenny was brought out of her reverie by the sound of the door slamming open and six pairs of feet stomping in the hallway.

"Mom?" she heard Abby call.

"I'm in here, sweetheart," Jenny called. A few seconds later Abby appeared in the kitchen, followed by her older brothers.

"Hey, Mom," Tony said as he leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Jenny asked as her children sat down at the kitchen table, each with their snack of preference.

"I've got a date tomorrow night," Tony said, his mouth full of pizza bites.

"Anthony, chew, swallow, and then speak," Jenny warned her oldest son.

"Sorry, Mom," Tony said.

"What about you, Tim?" Jenny asked her youngest son.

"My day was okay, there's a new boy in my class," Tim said.

"Really?' Jenny asked.

"Yeah, his family is from Israel, his name is Ari," Tim said.

"Yeah, there's a new girl in my class too, her name is Tali," Abby piped up.

"Mine too, Ziva David," Tony said.

"That's the last name of the new girl in my class," Abby said. Tony and Abby turned to look at Tim.

"No, the new boy's last name is Haswari," Tim said.

"They could be step siblings," Abby speculated. Jenny smiled as her children.

"Alright, that's enough gossip for now, go do your homework. Tony, it's your night to help me cook dinner," Jenny said.

"What are we having?" Tony asked as he picked up his backpack off of the kitchen floor.

"Burgers," Jenny replied. "Now go do your homework."

* * *

Tony was doing his homework when the sound of a truck in driveway next door made him look up. A moving truck was backing into the driveway of the house next door while two cars parked on the street. Tony was amazed when he saw the new girl from his class get out of the passenger's seat of the SUV, while two younger looking teens, a boy and a girl, got out of the sedan. Tony got up and went into the hallway and whisper yelled for Abby.

"Abby," Tony said in his loudest whisper. Both Abby and Tim poked their head out of their doors.

"What do you want, Tony?" Abby said.

"Come here, there are people moving into the Todd house. I think that they're the new kids from school," Tony said. Abby and Tim both rushed into Tony's room and crowded around the window. "Are those the kids from school?" Tony asked his younger siblings.

"Yeah, that's Tali," Abby said.

"And that's Ari," Tim said.

"And that is definitely Ziva," Tony mumbled as he watched the Israeli girl shake her hair out and pull it up into a sloppy bun. "Damn."

"Tony," Abby said, clutching his arm.

"What Abs?" Tony asked his younger sister gingerly.

"They're moving into Kate's house," Abby said, a lone tear running down her cheek.

Caitlin Todd, Tony's childhood sweetheart, Abby's best friend, and Tim's mentor. She had lived next to them their entire lives, her window right across from Tony's. One day they had gone to school and some kid had decided that he needed to massacre everyone. Kate had tried to stop the kid, but he had shot her and then himself. Abby had been distraught for weeks. Tony, who had been there when it had happened, hadn't spoken for almost a month. Kate's parents and older brother's had moved out several months ago saying that the reminders were too much to deal with.

Suddenly, all three children were broken out of their reverie by the sound of their mother's voice calling them.

"Kids," Jenny called from the bottom of the steps. "It's time to start dinner and you're father is almost home."

* * *

Jethro glanced at the house next door and watched as mover's moved boxes into the house. He sighed and shook his head as he remembered Kate. He the front door and took his coat off.

"Hun?" Jethro called, searching for his wife.

"I'm in here," Jenny called from the kitchen. Jethro walked into the kitchen and found Jenny and Tony shaping hamburger patties and Abby and Tim were making cole slaw.

"Hi Honey," Jethro said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. Abby made a gagging face and her father shot her a look.

"Did you guys find anything else after I left?" Jenny asked her husband. Jethro shook his head slightly, not wanting to talk about their case in front of the kids.

"How was everyone's day?" Jethro asked his children.

"I have a date tomorrow," Tony said. Jethro rolled his eye at his oldest son.

"When don't you have a date?" Jethro asked. Tony shrugged his shoulders as he moved to the sink to wash off his hands.

"Anything else?" Jethro asked, looking at his two younger children.

"There's a new family moving into the Todd house," Tim said.

"I know, I saw that. We should invite them over for dinner sometime," Jethro said as he took the plate of raw burgers from his wife. "Tony, outside with me, Abby and Tim, help your mother set the table."

Once they were outside, Jethro placed the burgers on the grill and shut the lid and turned to look at his oldest son.

"What's going through your mind," Jethro asked his oldest son.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Well, I'm sure that Abby is pretty upset that someone is moving into the Todd house, how do you feel?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know," Tony said, scuffing his shoes on the patio.

"Tony, you were the closest to Kate, you were there the day it happened," Jethro said to his son.

"Dad, I don't know what I think about someone moving into Kate's house," Tony said.

"Well, just so you know, I'm here for you if you need to talk," Jethro said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "It looks like there's a girl over there your age, why don't you go introduce yourself?"

* * *

Ziva David was not the happiest teenager in the world at the moment. She was hungry, thirsty, and tired and they still had a ton of unpacking to do. Her father had let Tali stop helping about an hour ago, but because Ziva was the oldest, she still head to help, along with her half brother, Ari.

"Zee," Ari called from the depths of the moving truck.

"Yeah, Ari?" Ziva called back.

"Can you come in here and help me?" Ari asked. Ziva sighed and was about to hop into the truck when someone jumped up ahead of her.

"Here," a boy about her age with dark brown messy hair and green eyes said. "Let me help him." Ziva eyeballed him, but nodded her head and stepped aside. A few minutes later, the boy and Ari appeared from the depths of the truck carrying a wide screen television. The boy helped Ari carry the TV inside and then appeared back outside a few minutes later.

"Hi," the boy said as he held out his hand. "I'm Anthony Gibbs, Tony for short, I live next door." Ziva took the boys hand and shook it.

"Ziva David, I saw you today and school. You play football and basketball, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Tony said. "So what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"My father's job," Ziva replied curtly.

"Where are you guys from?" Tony asked curiously.

"Israel," Ziva said. Tony's eyes grew wide.

"Really, that's cool," Tony said. Just then, a voice calling his name was heard. "That's my mom," Tony said. "Dinner must be ready. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around," Ziva said, jealous of the boy who got to eat dinner.

As Tony jogged back to the house, he turned around to take one last look at the Israeli girl. Life was definitely going to get more interesting around here.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I had this crazy idea and flew with it. If you like it, I'll continue, if not, I'll scrap it. Please review with your thoughts.

Much love, Vamp


	3. Better Than The Bus

Better Than The Bus

The next morning when Tony rolled out of bed and looked out of his window, he almost passed out. Apparently Ziva had picked Kate's old room and was now across from Tony because when he looked out the window, he saw an almost naked girl. She was wearing a black bra and panties set and even across the distance, Tony could see a good deal of scars covering Ziva's chest.

"Damn," Tony whispered. Despite the scars, Ziva was an attractive girl. Her frame was thin, but muscular, her thighs tights, her calves shapely. "Maybe I should cancel my date," Tony said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jethro and Jenny were almost finished getting ready for work.

"So what else did you and Mike find out about the Petty Officer yesterday?" Jenny asked her husband as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Apparently she likes men," Jethro said as he looped his belt through his jeans.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, clearly confused.

"The several bar tenders that we talked to yesterday said then when she came ashore, she left the bar with a different man each night," Jethro said.

"Ah," Jenny said, understanding showing on her face.

* * *

Jenny was making toast when her children came downstairs ready for school.

"Good morning," Jenny said to the kids. Abby took a piece of toast and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Morning, Mom," Abby said.

"Sleep well?" Jenny asked. All three kids nodded. "Are you all ready for school?"

"Yup," Tony said as he tossed a piece of toast over Tim's head and then caught it. Jenny sent her oldest son a warning look just as Jethro came in. Jethro silently came up behind Tony and slapped him smartly up alongside the back of his head.

"Dad," Tony said as he rubbed his head and looked over his shoulders. "What was that for?"

"Playing with your food; now eat and take your brother and sister to school.

After they had eaten, Tony, Tim, and Abby all climbed into Tony's '87 Mustang. Tony started the car and slowly backed out of the driveway. He hadn't gone very far down the street when he noticed Ziva and her brother and sister standing at the bus stop. Tony slowed to a stop and rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?" Tony called.

"No, we're taking the bus" Ziva yelled, "but thanks anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" Tony said. "I mean, who really wants to ride the bus." Ziva bit her lip and thought about it for a minute, but then started walking towards the car.

"Come on, Ari, Tali," Ziva said as she shepherded her brother and sister into the Mustang. Tali climbed into the back with Tim and Abby and Ziva slid into the middle seat up front with Ari in the passenger's seat. "Thank you," Ziva said quietly. Tony could feel that her body as tense as being so close to him and he smiled.

"So how do you like John Adams so far?" Tony asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Ziva said. "The kids aren't very nice."

"You'll have to excuse them. We've been in groups since kindergarten and a lot of them weren't raised as accepting as we were," Tony said.

"So, you're a dock, yes?" Ziva asked. Tony looked confused for a minute and then realized what she was trying to say.

"You mean a jock? Yeah, but I'm not stuck up about it, not really," Tony said.

"I'm sure," Ziva said as she rolled her eyes. So far, to her, Tony seemed like an average jock, completely full of himself and arrogant.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going to a club tonight, wanna come?" Tony asked. Ziva considered this for a moment. Although Tony seemed stuck up and conceited, he also seemed genuine and kind.

"I will have to ask my father first," Ziva said.

"Cool," Tony said as he pulled into a parking space in the student lot. "You guys want a ride home?"

"Sure," Ari piped up. "This was a lot better than taking the bus."

"Alright, just meet me by the car after school," Tony said. "See you later."

"Later," Ziva said.

* * *

Ziva watched Tony from her locker as he argued with a pretty petite blonde.

"But Tony, you promised," the girl whined.

"I know, Stacey, but I forgot that I already promised someone else," Tony said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Sure you did," Stacey said dryly.

"Look, maybe some other time," Tony said.

"Whatever," Stacey said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled his chemistry book out of his locker. Ziva approached quietly, scaring Tony as he turned away from his locker.

"Oh, Jesus, Ziva, you scared me," Tony said. Ziva smiled dangerously and leaned against Tony's locker.

"Girl problems?" Ziva asked.

"Kind of, I was supposed to take her out tonight," Tony said.

"And yet you'd rather take me out," Ziva said. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," Tony said sheepishly. "You intrigue me."

"Really?" Ziva asked, her eyebrow rising.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"Well, we'll just have to see if you return the favor," Ziva said and then walked away, with Tony watching her.

* * *

Jenny watched her husband from across the bullpen and smiled. She always liked watching her husband concentrate. His forehead would furrow if he was intensely concentrating and the lines were handsome on him.

"Jenny," Mike Franks said, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" Jenny asked.

"Can you go down to the lab and see if Amy has the results for the DNA that we found?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Jenny said as she got up from behind her desk and headed for the elevator. Jethro looked up in time to see her leave and quickly got up and followed her into the elevator.

"Jethro, don't you have paperwork to do?" Jenny asked her husband. Jethro smiled and shrugged.

"I'll get it done," Jethro said. "I' worried about Tony."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"I'm worried about him. Last night I asked him what he thought about that family moving into the Todd house and he didn't really want to talk about it," Jethro said.

"Jethro, you know that if Tony wants to talk about something he'll come to you when he's ready," Jenny said as she placed her hand on her husband's arm. "He's too much like you."

"I know," Jethro said. "But I just can't help but worry."

* * *

After school Tony walked out to his car and found Ziva, Ari, and Tali all waiting in front of his car. Tony smiled.

"Wow, I wish Abby and Tim were as fast as you," Tony said as he unlocked the car.

"It's the least we can do for someone who's being so nice," Tali said as she climbed into the back of the car, followed by Ari. Ziva was about to crawl in after Ari but tony grabbed her arm.

"No, you don't have to crawl in the back, sit up front with me," Tony said. Ziva didn't say a word, but slid into the middle seat in the front just as Tim and Abby came out of the school. "Hurry up," Tony yelled to his younger siblings. Abby and Tim broke into a jog and finally reached the car. "Tim, in the back," Tony said. Ti rolled his eyes 

but crawled into the back next to Ari. Abby slid into the passenger's seat and shut the door and Tony started the car.

"Yup," Ari said from the back. "This is definitely better than the bus."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will feature Tony and Ziva at the club and Abby and Ari sneaking out of the house to follow them…… Please review and I'd like to thank all of you who encouraged me to continue. For those of you that read Mission Possible? I have slight writer's block, but not to fear, I will be over it soon. Please review and happy reading!

Much Love

Vamp


	4. Clubbing

Clubbing

After Tony had done his homework he decided to get ready for the night of clubbing ahead of him. He sneaked a peek across the houses and was dismayed to find that Ziva had closed her curtains. She had called him about a half an hour earlier to say that she could go. Tony went to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. He got dressed, sprayed his cologne, and then ran some gel through his hair so it was spiked.

"Damn, I look good," Tony said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Geez, Tony, how much more full of your self can you get?" a voice sounded from the hallway. Tony whipped around and saw Abby standing in his doorway laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, your point?" Tony asked, motioning for his little sister to come into his room. Abby walked in and plopped down on Tony's bed.

"Can we go see that new movie tomorrow?" Abby asked casually.

"Which one, Abs?" Tony asked as he sat next to his sister and began tying his shoes.

"Prom Night," Abby said, a twisted smile on her face.

"Go figures that you would want to see that one," Tony said, grinning and looking at Abby.

"Well, you know me, obsessed with death and phony special effects," Abby said. "So, what do you think about the new family?"

"Ziva seems cool, so does Tali, but I'm not so sure about the boy, he freaks me out a little," Tony said.

"Why, because he's like me?" Abby asked. "He's kinda cool. He has a tatt already, he showed me."

"Yeah, Abs, and speaking of tatts, how is yours doing," Tony said as he pulled Abby's wrist cuff up slightly to reveal an infinity loop on the underside of her wrist.

"Tony," Abby said as she wrenched her arm away from Tony. "You know if Dad finds out he'll kill me."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't have gotten it in the first place," Tony said, pulling gently on Abby's pigtails. "Alright, I have to go pick up Ziva, you gonna stay up until I get home?"

"Sure, and you can tell e all about your date," Abby said.

"Haha," Tony said.

"Have fun and be careful," Abby warned as Tony walked out.

* * *

Ziva had just stepped out of the shower and was getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a second," Ziva called as she hurriedly wrapped herself in her robe. "Come in." The door swung open and Tali appeared in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Tali asked timidly.

"Sure, achôt, come in," Ziva told her sister. Tali came into Ziva's room and sat down on her bed.

"Âba and Îma are fighting again," Tali said sadly.

"I know, I heard them over the water when I was in the shower," Ziva said. "What about now?"

"Something about Âba's job," Tali said as she watched her older sister get ready. "Where are you going?"

"Tony asked me to a club, remember? And Âba said that I could go," Ziva said as she went through her drawers, trying to find a suitable clubbing outfit.

"Do you like Tony?" Tali asked. Ziva bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"I think," she said quietly. "But my heart is still with Chaim in Israel."

"Ziva, you have to let him go," Tali said.

Chaim had been Ziva's childhood sweetheart, much like Kate had been to Tony. Two years ago Ziva's family had gone on vacation. When they returned, Chaim was dead, killed by a Hamas suicide bomber.

"I can't," Ziva said quietly.

"Go out with Tony, have a good time," Tali said. Ziva held up an outfit and Tali smiled. "Definitely."

* * *

Tony walked over to Ziva's house, his stomach churning. Tony rang the door bell and then stepped back, waiting for the door to open. When it finally did, Tony found himself face to face with Ziva's dad.

"Mr. David, I'm Tony Gibbs, I live next door," Tony stuttered.

"I'm Jacob David," Ziva's dad. "Please, come in, Ziva will be down in a minute," Jacob said. Tony walked inside, memories of Kate hitting him and he swallowed hard. Just then a woman, who looked a lot like Ziva walked in.

"Tony, it's so nice to meet you, Ziva's told us all about you. I'm Meira David," Ziva's mother said. Tony smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Tony said. There was a noise on the steps and all three of them looked up to see Ziva coming down the steps. "Wow," Tony whispered.

Ziva was wearing a black mini skirt with a black lace up corset and there was a few inches of bare skin between the skirt and the corset. She had pulled her hair halfway back and she had smoky eyeshadow on. Dangling from her ears were delicate silver earrings and she had replaced her Star of David with a long silver chain that dangled into her cleavage. On her feet were black stilettos that had straps criss crossing her feet and led up to a strap on her ankle.

"Hi Tony," Ziva said, a dangerous smile on her face.

"Wow, Ziva, you look amazing," Tony said.

"Toda," Ziva said.

"Prego," Tony said. "What time does she have to be home by?" Tony asked.

"By one," Jacob said.

* * *

The ride to the club was silent. Tony didn't know why, but he felt awkward now. Ziva was staring out the window, her face light by the full moon.

When they pulled into a parking spot behind the club, Tony hurried out of the car and opened the door for Ziva. She smiled and stepped out, stumbling a little bit on the cobblestones. Tony placed one hand on the small of her back to steady her and they walked towards the line in front of the club. Ziva was about to keep walking when Tony pulled her back towards the front of the line.

"We don't have to wait," Tony whispered into her ear.

"Why not?" Ziva asked as Tony led her to where the bouncer was standing.

"Because Kyle is my man," Tony said as he shook hands with the bouncer and he unclipped the rope to let Tony and Ziva through.

Ziva could feel the bass before they even got inside, and when they did, it was worse.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Tony asked as the song that was playing ended.

Ziva shook her head and led Tony onto the dance floor as The Anthem by Pitbull came on. Ziva turned around so her back was to Tony and pressed her body up against his, letting her hips move to the beat. Tony's hands moved to Ziva's hips and he began to match her moves. Ziva moved her hands and intertwined her fingers with Tony's. Tony spun Ziva around so she was facing him and Ziva moved closer to him, her hips still moving to the beat.

"You're a really good dancer," Tony whispered into Ziva's ear, his breath making her shiver.

"You're not so bad yourself," Ziva replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

Abby was sitting in her room debating on whether or not she wanted to watch Sweeney Todd when she heard a noise at her window. Abby went over and looked outside, surprised to find Ari out there. Abby opened her window and leaned out.

"Are you crazy," Abby whisper yelled. "If my dad catches you, he'll kill you. He's a former Marine."

"I'm not afraid of him," Ari whispered back. "Climb down, I want to go spy on my sister, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind spying on your brother." Abby bit her lip for a second and then made her decision.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," Abby said and she ran to Tim's room. "Tim," Abby said.

"What Abs?" Tim said, looking up from his computer.

"I need you to cover for me," Abby said.

"Where are you going," Tim asked with a sigh.

"With Ari," Abby said.

"The boy from next door?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, we're going to spy on Tony and Ziva," Abby said.

"Abs, I don't think that that's such a good idea," Tim warned but Abby had already left.

* * *

Abby saw Tony's car parked in the back lot, glad that her hunch was right.

"How are we going to get in?" Ari asked.

"Oh, that's easy," Abby said. "I know Kyle, the bouncer."

"Oh," Ari said. "Well that helps." Abby took Ari's hand in hers and led him to the front of the club where Kyle was standing.

"Hey Kyle," Abby said sweetly, flashing him a smile.

"Hey Abby, Tony didn't mention that you were coming," Kyle said.

"Yeah, well, he didn't know," Abby said.

"Well, I let you in this once," Kyle said as he moved the rope.

"Thanks Kyle," Abby said as she pulled Ari inside.

Once they were inside the club, Abby pulled Ari to a dark corner where they wouldn't easily be noticed.

"Do you see them?" Abby yelled over the noise. Ari looked around the club through the throngs of pulsing people and then pointed.

"There they are," Ari said, pointing and Abby looked. Tony and Ziva were near the center of the dance floor dancing to the beat of music. As luck would have it, Tony looked up and his eyes met Abby's.

"Shit," Abby said as she watched Tony lean over and whisper something into Ziva's ear. She too looked over and saw them, her eyes narrowing. Tony and Ziva both began to make their way towards Abby and Ari.

"Uh oh," Abby said.

"We are in so much trouble" Ari said.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo hoo, longest chapter for any story that I've written. Go me!! So, I was watching TV and the Fugitive is on and before the movie even started I was quoting that line that Tony likes to use. It's a good movie…. So, next chapter, Tony and Ziva take Abby and Ari home and they get in trouble……. I'll let your minds wander. Please review, it really means a lot to me.

Also, thanks to astronomygirl85 who pointed out to me that Mustangs don't have middle front seats, but for the purpose of my story and so Tony has enough room in his car for everyone, I'm going to leave that in.

The name that Ziva calls Tali is Hebrew for sister, and of course Aba and Ima are mother and father.

Much Love, Vamp


	5. Double Trouble

Double Trouble

**Previously on The Girl Next Door…**

"Shit," Abby said as she watched Tony lean over and whisper something into Ziva's ear. She too looked over and saw them, her eyes narrowing. Tony and Ziva both began to make their way towards Abby and Ari.

"Uh oh," Abby said.

"We are in so much trouble" Ari said.

* * *

Abby had the good sense to hang her head in shame as Tony and Ziva approached.

"Abigail Marie Gibbs," Tony said over the music. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ummm…." Abby said, not quite sure of how to defend herself.

"Ari," Ziva said, danger in her voice. "Was this your idea?"

"Maybe," Ari said, shifting uncomfortable.

"Come on, we're taking the both of you home," Tony said.

"Tony, you wouldn't," Abby said.

"Oh yes, you are going to walk in the front door and explain to Dad just what exactly you are doing out with someone that he doesn't know," Tony said as he grabbed Abby's upper arm.

"You too," Ziva said as she grabbed Ari and marched him out after Tony and Abby.

* * *

Tony stopped the car and let Ziva and Ari out in front of their house. Ziva walked around to the driver's side of the car and leaned over Tony's window.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Tony said. Ziva smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek.

"It's alright," Tony said. "Hey, Abby and I are going to go see that new horror movie tomorrow, that is, if she's not grounded. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure," Ziva said."See you tomorrow."

* * *

Ziva opened the front door and pushed Ari inside.

"I can't believe you did that, Ari. What were you thinking?" Ziva said, her voice rising slightly. Just then Jacob David came out of his study, arms folded.

"What is going on out here?" Jacob asked his two children.

"Âba, Ari got Tony's sister and they went to spy on us at the club," Ziva said.

"You did what?" Jacob said, turning to look at his son.

"Slih'a Âba. Slih'a Ziva," Ari said as he hung his head.

"You're grounded, for a week," Jacob told his son. "Now go to your room."

"Toda, Âba," Ziva said as she hugged her father.

"Did you have a good time on your date?" Jacob asked Ziva.

"I did," Ziva said.

"I'm glad," Jacob said as he watched his daughter dart up the stair, probably on her way to tell Tali about her night.

* * *

Tony led Abby inside the house.

"Tony, I can't believe that you're doing this to me," Abby groaned.

"Well, you know better," Tony said. "Dad," Tony called. Jethro appeared from the family room.

"What's up?" Jethro asked his children.

"Why don't you ask Abby what she did tonight," Tony said.

"Abby," Jethro said, warning in his voice. "What did you do?"

"SnuckoutwiththeboynextdoorandspyedonTony," Abby said in one big rush. Jethro glared at his daughter and she started over again. "I snuck out with the boy next door to spy on Tony," Abby said again.

"Abigail Marie Gibbs," Jethro said, looking at his daughter. "You know better."

"Dad, I'm really sorry, I was just curious," Abby said.

"Basement, now," Jethro said to his daughter. Abby bit her lip and headed towards the basement, her head hanging.

"Thanks, Dad," Tony said as he started to head up the stairs.

"Hey, Tony," Jethro said. Tony paused on the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad?" Tony asked.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah, I did," Tony said, a smile spreading on his face.

* * *

Jethro walked down the steps to the basement and found Abby sitting at his work bench, her chin resting on her fists.

"Are you going to spank me?" Abby asked.

"Well, that depends," Jethro said as he walked over to his daughter and leaned against the work bench next to her.

"On what?" Abby asked.

"On if I like your explanation of why you followed your brother on his date," Jethro said.

"I don't know," Abby said truthfully. "Ari showed up at my window and wanted me to go with him."

"Why?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know," Abby said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Want to know what I think?" Jethro asked as he put his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"What?" Abby said as she swiped at a few tears that were running down her face.

"I think you're worried about Tony forgetting you. When Kate was around she was your best friend as well as Tony's girlfriend. I think now you're worried about Ziva not sharing Tony," Jethro said.

"I miss Kate," Abby whispered quietly. Jethro pulled Abby against him and hugged her tightly.

"I know sweetheart," Jethro said. "And she'll always be with you."

"I know," Abby said, sniffling.

"But Kate would want you and Tony to be happy," Jethro said. "And I've already talked to Tony about this, and he seems to be moving on. He's truly happy for the first time since Kate died. It's time that you were happy too. I'm glad that you've made friends with Ari, but I'm not glad about the way you did it."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Abby said as she hugged her father close.

"It's okay," Jethro said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Now get to bed."

* * *

There was a knock at Ziva's door and she looked up.

"Come in," she called and Ari appeared in her doorway. Ziva looked away, a frown on her face. "Azov oti, Ari," Ziva said.

"Bevakasha?" Ari said.

"Alright, what do you want?" Ziva asked.

"To apologize," Ari said as he sat down on Ziva's bed.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten Abby hurt," Ziva said as she began scolding her brother. "What you did was brainless, irresponsible. I do not know why you felt the need to spy on Tony and I and I do not care. What I care about is that you put Tony's younger sister in danger. Why did you not use your head? I know that you are smart, you are going to go to medical school, why did you not think tonight?"

"Slih'a, Zee, I don't know what I was thinking. Âba and Îma were fighting about me again and I needed to get away and I like Abby. She's an interesting girl," Ari said. Ziva sighed and walked over to her brother and hugged him.

"I forgive you, Ari. Now go to bed," Ziva said.

"Laila tov, Zee," Ari said.

"Laila tov, Ari."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I got a little misty eyed when I wrote the scene between Gibbs and Abby. (I can't call him Jethro all the time, it feels odd) Anyway, the scene at the end between Ziva and Ari is dedicated to Cable Addict, my IM muse. gives hug to Cable AddictPlease review!

Much Love, Vamp

**Dictionary**

Slih'a – Sorry

Toda – Thank you

Bevakasha – Please

Azov oti – Leave me alone

Laila tov – Good night

Âba – Father

Îma - Mother


	6. Movie Drama

Movie Drama

Tony was safely in dream land when he was awoken by a soft knock at the door. Tony rolled over and looked at the clock and groaned when he looked at the time. Someone was knocking on his door at eight thirty. Tony groaned and ran his hand over his face.

"Come in," Tony called and instinctively rolled over away from the light as the door opened.

"Tony?" Abby called softly.

"What, Abs?" Tony groaned.

"Can we talk?" Abby said.

"Sure," Tony said as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Abby walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night, I shouldn't have followed you," Abby said. Tony eyed his sister with careful curiosity.

"I accept your apology," Tony said.

"It just feels like losing Kate all over again," Abby said. "Like that us moving on means we're forgetting her."

"Abs," Tony said. "We're not going to forget Kate, not ever, but she would want us to be happy."

"Can we still go to the movies today?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," Tony said. "We'll go to the first show."

* * *

Ziva was getting dresses when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called and Tali walked into Ziva's room. "What's up?" Ziva asked as she brushed out her hair.

"What are you up today?" Tali asked Ziva as she sat down on her bed.

"Tony is taking Abby to a movie today and he invited me to come along," Ziva said.

"Do you think I could come too?" Tali asked hopefully.

"Sure," Ziva said. "I don't think that Tony will mind."

* * *

Tony was leaning up against the hood of his car when Ziva and Tali appeared from next door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tony asked.

"Well, you invited me to the movies, yes?" Ziva said. "And Tali asked if she could tag along. I figured that Tali and Abby could hang out."

"Yeah, that's fine," Tony said. "So Tali, tell me, you like horror movies?"

"Sort of," Tali said shyly. She hadn't taken to the Gibbs family as well as Ziva and Ari had.

"Sometimes she gets a little scared," Ziva said. Just then Abby walked out of the house, trailed by Tim.

"We're ready," Abby said.

"We're?" Tony asked.

"Mom said to let Tim come too," Abby said. Tony turned to Ziva.

"I'll go get Ari," she said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the David's and the Gibbs's filed into a single row at the theater. Tony was at the end with Ziva next to him. Next to Ziva was Ari, then Abby, Tali, and Tim at the end. Each "couple" had a bucket of popcorn and a drink. Finally the house lights went down and the movie started.

About twenty minutes into the movie Tali was crushing Tim's hand and Tim noticed that her breathing was funny.

"Tali, are you okay?" Tim whispered. Tali shook her head, still breathing funny. "Are you scared?" Tali nodded and Tim stood up, pulling Tali with him. Tim led Tali outside and Tali sat down on the curb, struggling to catch her breath. After ten minutes Tali's breathing still hadn't gotten better so Tim pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

* * *

Meanwhile in the movie theater, Ziva had noticed her sister's absence.

"Tony," Ziva whispered. "Tali and Tim disappeared."

"Maybe they went to the bathroom," Tony said, continuing to shovel popcorn in his mouth.

"They've been gone for ten minutes," Ziva whispered.

"Alright, let's go check," Tony said as he stood up and walked towards the exit of the theater with Ziva following him. When they got outside, they immediately spotted Tali and Ti. Ziva noticed right away that something was wrong with her sister. Ziva ran over to where her sister was and put her arms around her.

"What's wrong, Tali?" Ziva asked.

"She can't breathe, I called 911, they should be here any minute," Tim said. As he said that, the distant wail of sirens could be heard and they got closer and closer. Finally the ambulance pulled up and two paramedics got out, one male and one female. The female hurried over to Tai and immediately began assessing her.

"Hi, my name is Kim and this is my partner Bobby, what's your name?" the paramedic asked.

"Tali," Tali managed to gasp.

"Can anyone tell us what happened?" Bobby asked.

"We were in the theater, watching Prom Night when I noticed he was breathing funny," Tim said, speaking up. "I thought she was just scared so I brought her out here, but she only got worse."

"Are you her brother?" Kim asked as she attached a blood pressure cuff to Tali's arm.

"No," Ziva said, pushing Tim out of the way slightly. "But I'm her sister."

"We're going to have to take her to the hospital; do you want to ride with her?" Kim asked Ziva. Ziva nodded and climbed up behind Bobby who had already placed Tali in the ambulance.

"Tony, get Ari and have him call my parents, have them meet us at the hospital," Ziva said just before Bobby shut the doors.

* * *

After Tony had collected Abby and Ari from inside the movie theater he drove to the hospital. Tim was silent the entire way there and Tony kept checking the rearview to make sure that he was okay. When they arrived at the hospital Ari pointed out where his parents had parked and Tony pulled in the space beside their car. Before Tony had the car in park, Ari was out of the car like a shot. Tony placed the care in park and turned it off.

"Hey, Abs, why don't you go ahead inside? Tim and I will follow you in a couple minutes," Tony said. Abby wormed her way out of the backseat and got out of the car. Tony waited until Abby was inside and then he turned around to face his younger brother.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine," Tim said, not wanting to show weakness to his older brother, who would surely make fun of him.

"You're lying," Tony said.

"I'm not fine, okay, is that what you wanted to hear? I just felt so helpless watching Tali struggle to breathe, go ahead, make fun of me now," Tim said scathingly.

"I wasn't going to make fun of you," Tony said, slightly hurt at his brother's accusation. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

* * *

Later that night Tali was released from the hospital and ever since they had gotten home Tim had been over with Tali. Ziva and Tony were in Tony's basement watching a movie.

"Is Tali okay?" Tony asked about twenty minutes into the movie.

"Yes," Ziva said. "Just a little shook up. The doctor thinks that she had a panic attack."

"You know, the way things are going, we're never going to have a proper date," Tony said. Ziva smiled and pressed her lips to his.

"Drama, drama, drama," Ziva said, shaking her head slightly and smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, sorry this took so long, a lot of stuff has been going on lately. I got a job, which means there will be less frequent updates depending on my schedule. Also, prom is this Friday, I can hardly wait. And then, of course, graduation is coming up. Anyways, did the names of the paramedic's names sound familiar. If you used to watch 3rd Watch then they should. Think season 1 and early season 2 (because I know that Bobby died in season 2). Anyway, thank you to Cable Addict who helped keep me on track during this chapter and reminding me of where Ileft off. Also, look for a joint fic coming from us soon under our joint account, **bellisariosgirls.** Trust me, you'll like it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!

Much Love,  
Vamp


	7. Boys Will Be Boys

**Want to know a little fun fact? I actually started this chapter before I started writing Chapter 5. I had forgotten that I had written Tony taking Abby to the movies.**

**I decided that for once I was going to write an author's note at the beginning instead of the end. Special thanks to HMG200 for all of the ideas, one of which I used in this chapter. Also, once again, as always, thanks to Cable Addict to being my sound board and my tennis partner. Cable Addict, I have no idea what I would do without you!**

* * *

Boys Will Be Boys

The next morning when Tony walked outside to start the car he found Ari standing up against the hood.

"Hey," Tony said.

"Hey," Ari said. "I wanted to apologize for the other night at the club. It was my idea, not Abby's."

"I know," Tony said as he slid into the driver's seat and started the car. "But let me tell you this, you hurt my sister, I will break every bone in your body."

"Same here, my sister has been hurt enough by guys," Ari said, Tony looked at him for a second and then held out his hand. Ari eyed him but then took his hand and shook it.

"Glad that we have an understanding," Tony said.

* * *

The Gibbs and David clan arrived at school early and they all went their separate ways, sort of. Tony and Ziva went to the benches in front of the auditorium and sat down, hands entwined. Abby and Ari went to the wall just outside the school where the goth kids all hung out and Tali and Tim headed towards the computer lab to talk geek. They were all fine until Ziva noticed a crowd of guys standing in front of her brother and Abby.

"Tony," Ziva said as she pointed outside to where Ari and Abby were standing. "I think we have trouble." Tony got up and walked outside, followed closely by Ziva. They finally got close enough to catch a few strands of the conversation.

"Why's your last name different than your sister's?" one of the boys asked. This comment made Ziva's heart ache. It was no secret in Israel that Ari was a bastard, but here he had been hoping that things would be different. Tony finally reached the group and stationed himself between Ari and the boy doing all the talking.

"Is there a problem here, Keith?" Tony asked.

"Well, I didn't think that you would like your sister hanging out with this guy so I was just telling him to get lost," Keith said, obviously expecting Tony to agree with him.

"No, actually, Ari is my friend to," Tony said, clearly shocking all of the boys surrounding Keith.

"You're not serious, are you?" Keith said in disbelief. "I mean, it's one thing to stand up for Tim, he's your brother, but this guy?"

Those words reached Tony's ears and he reacted without thinking. He cocked his arm and punched Keith right in the face. Keith stumbled back a few steps but then recovered and launched himself at Tony, knocking him to the ground. Meanwhile, the rest of Keith's followers had ganged up on Ari. Ziva watched as Ari tried to defend himself from all of them and then she joined in.

A few minutes later the fight was broken up by two of the gym teachers and the football coach. Tony came away from the fight with a bloody nose and a split lip. Ari had a black eye and grazed knuckles while Ziva didn't have a scratch on her.

"Alright," Coach Miller said. "I want to know who started the fight."

"Tony and Ari did," Keith said from the ground. Although Tony had a few battle scars, they were nothing compared to what Keith has sustained. Both of his eyes were already starting to turn black, his nose was sticking out at a funny angle and he was cradling his wrist.

"Is this true?" Coach Miller asked as he turned to Tony and Ari.

"He insulted my brother and my friend," Tony said.

"Alright," Coach Miller said, surveying the damage. Ziva had quietly stepped next to Abby who still had her mouth open and because Ziva didn't even have a scratch, Coach Miller didn't even look at her. "Tony and Ari, principal's office. Keith, go to the nurse, Principal Erb will deal with you later." Ari and Tony trudged to the office without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

Jenny was sitting at her desk when Jethro's phone rang. She knew that Jethro was down with Ducky so she crossed the bullpen and picked up his phone.

"Special Agent Jenny Gibbs, how can I help you?" Jenny said into the phone.

"Hi, Jenny? It's Martha from John Adams," the voice on the other end said.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, knowing that if the school was calling that it couldn't be good.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to come down here, your husband as well, if it's at all possible. Anthony was in a fight at school," Martha said. Jenny silently swore to herself.

"Alright, my husband and I will be there as soon as possible," Jenny said just as Jethro was getting off of the elevator.

"Alright, we'll see you soon," Martha said and there was a click, signaling that she had hung up.

Jethro came into the bullpen and placed his hand on the small of his wife's back.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked as he started rubbing small circles on Jenny's back.

"That was the school, Tony was in a fight and our presence is requested," Jenny said.

"Alright, you go get the car and I'll talk to Franks," Jethro said, placing a kiss on Jenny's forehead.

* * *

Tony cringed as he heard his mother's heels clicking down the hallway of his school. Ari turned and looked at Tony.

"Your mom?" he mouthed and Tony nodded. Just then the office door opened and Jenny and Jethro entered, identical glares on their faces.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jethro asked his son, accompanied by a slap to the back of the head.

"Uh, I wasn't thinking," Tony said, hoping this was the answer that his father was looking for.

"Damn right you weren't thinking," Jethro said. "First your sister sneaks out to a club to spy on you and then you start a fight. The only good one in this family is Tim."

"I'm sorry Dad," Tony said, "but I was actually standing up for Tim. Keith was talking about him."

"That doesn't make it okay," Jethro said, the glare still on his face.

* * *

After Jethro and Jenny had talked to Principal Erb and received Tony's sentence, three days out of school suspension, Tony was allowed to go home. Ari had received one day of out of school suspension and his parents had never showed up, so Tony drove Ari home.

The ride was silent until Ari decided to speak up.

"Thanks for that, you didn't have to, you know," Ari said. Tony didn't say anything at first.

"To tell you the truth, I never really liked Keith, always too much of an arrogant bastard for me," Tony said. It was in this moment that Tony realized he had a new friend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it makes me happy, and trust me, I'm nicer when I'm happy, lol.**

**Much Love,  
Vamp**


	8. What Happened To You?

What Happened To You?

Tony returned to the school a few hours later to pick up Abby and Tim, as well as Ziva and Tali. As the four were climbing into Tony's car, Tony caught Keith's friends looking at him and giving him dirty looks. They were also giving Ziva the same looks, especially the girls that were standing on the curb. Tony got an idea. He turned his face from them so they couldn't see him and as Ziva got into the car he whispered instructions to her.

"Whatever I do, go with it," Tony said. Ziva looked at him funny, but nodded slightly. Tony took her face in his hands and pulled her to him and placed his lips softly over hers. They lingered in the kiss for several seconds before Ziva finally pulled away, a shocked expression on her face. Tony looked over at the girls on the curb and the guys that were next to them and they were glaring at him. Tony just smirked, revved his engine and pealed out of the parking lot.

"What was that for?" Ziva asked as they exited the school parking lot.

"They wanted a show, I gave them one," Tony said. Ziva was quiet for a second and then responded.

"But you're ruining your status as a popular person at school," Ziva said, confusion clearly in her tone of voice.

"You know, I never asked to be popular, and I've learned a lot since Kate died, popularity isn't everything," Tony said. "You and your family are my friends now. By the way, come over later, I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Later that night, Ziva approached the Gibbs house and rang the doorbell. She was a bit nervous, this was her first time meeting Tony's parents and she didn't know what to expect. She knew from Ari that Tony's father was a former Marine, but other than that, she had nothing to go on. A woman answered the door who Ziva assumed to be Tony's mother.

"Mrs. Gibbs, it's nice to meet you," Ziva said, extending her hand. The woman took it and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, please call me Jenny," Jenny said. She eyed the young girl up and down, assessing her. There would never be another Kate, but she seemed nice enough and she had taken to Tim and Abby as well. "Please, come inside, Tony's almost ready." Ziva stepped inside the door and realized that their house was almost an exact replica of her own. Just then, Tony came barreling down the steps, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Ziva," Tony said, looking her up and down. She had opted to dress in knee length shorts and a light blue long sleeve shirt with brown gladiator sandals. "You look great."

"Thank you," Ziva said, blushing slightly. Tony took her hand and pulled her through the house and out to the backyard. Tony led her through the backyard and into a stand of trees that bordered their property. After a few minutes of stumbling after Tony, he pulled her into a clearing that overlooked the entire city of Washington DC.

"Tony, this is amazing," Ziva said. Then she noticed the blanket on the ground along with a picnic basket and several candles. "What is all of this?"

"Well, we haven't had a proper date yet and I figured that since I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend that we should have one," Tony said. Ziva didn't say anything, but the amazed expression stayed on her face.

"How did you find this place?" Ziva asked.

"Kate and I found it when we were about eight. I was chasing her though the woods and we stumbled ion it completely by accident," Tony said, a strange look crossing his face.

"Tell me about her," Ziva said as she sat down on the blanket. Tony sat down beside her.

"What about her?" Tony said. Ziva tried hard to read his expression but found that she couldn't.

"Well, I know what happened, I heard some girls talking today about her and you and I saw the memorial with her picture on it in the front hall of the school," Ziva said. "From what I understand, he was shot by another teenager from your school, yes?"

"I was there with her," Tony said, and his memory flashed back.

_Tony stood against his locker, watching Kate approach him._

"_Hey, good looking," Tony said, smiling. It was their joke, she called him handsome man, and he called her good looking._

"_Hey, handsome man," Kate replied as she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips."Are we still on for tonight?"_

"_We definitely are," Tony said. Just then, there was a distant bang that came from the direction of the library and suddenly students came running from that direction, some screaming, some crying, some looking completely horrified. _

"_What's going on?" Kate asked._

"_That kid, Bobby Dorney, he has a gun and he's shooting people," one frantic looking girl answered. Instead of running away, Kate began running towards the library._

"_Kate, wait, come back," Tony yelled, fear suddenly overpowering him. He took off after her. He was a foot from the library when a shot rang out. His stomach churned and he approached the library door. He saw Bobby Dorney standing over the lifeless form of Kate's body. He looked remorseful. He looked up at Tony._

"_I didn't mean to, she was the only one that was ever nice to me," he said, and then held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Tony ran towards Kate and pulled her body close to his._

"_No, Kate, you're okay, come on, wake up," Tony sobbed as he cradled her lifeless body in his arms._

"They had to pull her body out of my arms, I wouldn't let go. I don't remember anything after that, but I remember waking up at home, in bed. At first I thought it was a bad dream, but then I saw Abby and I knew what I had seen had really happened," Tony said. Ziva leaned over and placed her hand on his.

"I'm sorry," she said simply. "I know how you feel; I also lost my childhood sweetheart.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"It was simple. When I was sixteen, we left for two weeks in the summer for vacation. We had invited Chaim and his family to come with us, but they had turned us down. When we returned, they were dead, killed by a Hamas suicide bomber," Ziva said.

"What about your scars?" Tony asked. A dark look crossed over Ziva's face.

"How do you know about them?" Ziva asked.

"I saw you the other morning through the window. I don't know if you know, but you have Kate's old bedroom and it's right across from mine," Tony said.

"Last year, I was at the local pool with some friends," Ziva began.

"_Ziva, hurry up," her friend Amira called._

"_Rak regâ," Ziva called as she rushed out the door and into the car that held her waiting friend._

"_We are going to be late meeting the boys," Amira said._

"_They can wait," Ziva said. Amira was quiet._

"_Ami," Ziva said, using her nickname for her friend. "What is wrong?"_

"_I don't know Ziv, I woke up with a bad feeling this morning," Amira replied._

"_Yiheyê besedêr," Ziva said as Amira pulled into a parking space. The girls got out of the car, flashed their passes to the guard and entered the pool area, immediately spotting their friends in the corner by the concession stand._

"_Ami, Ziv," one boy called out, "over here." Ziva and Amira walked over to their friends._

"_What took you so long,?" the one asked._

"_Well, Asi, some of us actually care about the way they look," Amira retorted a she laid her towel out on a chair. Ziva did the same and then stripped down to her bikini._

"_Are we going to get in, or just stand around in the hot sun?" Ziva asked and then dived into the pool. She had just surfaced when an explosion rocked the pool. She felt pieces of flying building cut her skin and she started bleeding into the pool, when she looked to where her friends had been standing, there were three lifeless forms on the ground._

"I'm pretty sure that I passed out," Ziva said. "The next thing that I remember was waking up in the back of an ambulance."

"Wow," Tony said. "So you lost your childhood sweetheart and your friends, that's harsh."

"That's the reason that my father requested the transfer. I had had a such near miss," Ziva said.

"Well, I'm glad that he did," Tony said, leaning over to Ziva and kissing her softly. "Really glad."

* * *

**Are you happy or are you happy? I finally updated and I wrote it all in about an hour and it's extremely long. I hope you enjoyed it and if I get enough reviews, you just might see another update this weekend. As far as The Rules Of The Game goes, I'm stuck on that, so it might take a little longer to update. Please review, my faithful readers.**

**Much Love,  
Vamp**

**Dictionary**

_**Rak regâ – **_Just one minute

_**Yiheyê besedêr – **_It will be okay


	9. Gone

Gone

Jenny sighed as she collapsed into the driver's seat of her car. They had solved the case that they had been working on, only to receive a disturbing call.

Fourteen years ago, when Jenny had been pregnant with Abby there had been a serial rapist/killer on the loose. She and Jethro had managed to identify him. His was Jack Doherty and he was a Lance Corporal in the Marines. They had captured him and put him away for life. That afternoon, a call had come in from Leavenworth saying that he had escaped from solitary confinement and was on the loose. This worried Jenny; Jack had made it clear that if he ever had the chance, he would do anything to hurt them.

* * *

Tony pulled into the parking lot of school, waiting to pick up Ziva. Ari arrived at the car first, followed shortly by Ziva and Tim.

"Where's Tali and Abby?" Tony asked, clearly showing no signs of being ready to pull out of the parking lot without his sister.

"I talked to Tali before gym," Ziva said. "She and Abby were going to walk home." The hairs on the back of Tony's neck immediately began to prickle.

"Do you know why?" Tony asked.

"Something about having girl time," Ziva said.

"Why didn't you offer to go with them?" Tony asked.

"Because I did not see a reason too, Tali is perfectly capable of defending herself if someone tries to attack them," Ziva argued, not understanding why Tony seemed so frantic. Tony picked up his cell phone and dialed Abby's number. It rang several times before her voicemail message started.

"_Hey, this is Abby and I'm obviously not here right now, so leave me some love and I'll get back to you."_

"She's not picking up," Tony said. "Try calling Tali." Ziva rolled her eyes but slid her phone out of her pocket and dialed Tali. A frown appeared on her face as she too, received a voicemail message.

"_This is Tali's phone; leave a message at the beep_."

"Tali is not answering either," Ziva said. No matter what, the David siblings had always answered the phone when they called each other. After living in a war torn country, it was their way of reassuring themselves that their siblings were still alive. "Something is definitely wrong," Ziva said. Grimacing, Tony pulled his cell phone out and dialed his dad.

* * *

Tali and Abby walked along slowly, animatedly talking about topics ranging from Abby's new favorite band (Plastic Death) to Tali's favorite actor (Johnny Depp). Abby was the first to notice the black dodge caravan that had been tailing them for several blocks.

"Tali, do you recognize that van?" Abby asked, pretending to still be gossiping carelessly. Tali snuck a look over her shoulder quickly.

"No, why?" Tali asked.

"Because it's been following us for a couple blocks now," Abby said.

"What should we do?" Tali asked. Abby looked around and down the street.

"Nothing for now, we'll just keep walking home," Abby said. As soon as she said this, two men clad in black jumped out of the van and grabbed Abby and Tali. Both of them struggled, but were quickly subdued with drugs. As the blackness faded in on Abby she mustered up the last of her strength and threw her phone onto the sidewalk, then her world went black.

* * *

When Jenny arrived home, she immediately knew something was wrong. Tony and Tim were sitting in front of the phone, with both of their cell phones on the counter. On the other side of counter sat Ziva and Ari, both of their cell phones out as well.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked as she set her bag down on the floor.

"Abby and Tali walked home from school and they haven't gotten home yet and neither of them is answering their phones," Tony said. Panic immediately settled in Jenny's stomach.

"What do you mean they aren't home yet?" Jenny asked, trying to keep the aforementioned panic out of her voice.

"They aren't home yet," Ziva said.

"Tony, you take Ari and walk their route and see if they just got caught up. Tim, call your father and tell him what happened; see if he can trace Abby's phone. Ziva, I suggest you call your father and tell him what happened and call your mother as well."

"Tony already called Dad," Tim said.

"My parents already know. My mother called me to see where Tali was," Ziva said.

"Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jenny asked her son as he was about to leave.

"Sure," Tony said and followed his mother out of the kitchen into the hallway.

"I don't know if you remember, but when you were four, there was a serial killer on the loose. His name was Jack Doherty and he escaped from Leavenworth today," Jenny said. A frown covered Tony's face.

"He was the one that raped the women before he killed them, right?" He asked, and Jenny nodded.

"When your father arrested him, he vowed that he would get even some day," Jenny said.

"Do you think he kidnapped Abby and Tali?" Tony asked, realization now dawning on him. Jenny nodded. "We have to find them."

"I know," Jenny said. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

Tali was slowly regaining consciousness. Her eyes fluttered and she looked around. She was in a basement that looked like it was hardly ever used. The walls were wet with dampness and there was mold growing in several corners. The floor was packed dirt and Tali already felt the compulsive need to shower. She looked around and saw a huddled mass on the floor.

"Abby," Tali whispered.

"Tali, is that you?" Abby whispered back. Tali tried to move closer to Abby's form, but was stopped when she realized that she was chained to the wall and Abby was well beyond her reach.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Tali asked.

"I think so, what about you?" Abby answered. Tali mentally assessed herself and determined that besides being dirty, she was fine.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Tali asked.

"I think I have a cut above my eye," Abby said as she reached to touch it to be sure. Her hand came away sticky ad wet. "Yeah, I definitely have a cut above my eye." The two were silent for a minute and then Abby spoke up.

"Do you think that they know we're gone?" Abby asked.

"If Ziva or Ari tried to call and I didn't answer then they definitely know that there is something wrong," Tali said.

"How long until they find us?" Abby asked.

"I don't know," Tali answered honestly.

* * *

Tony and Ari were walking Abby's route to and from school when Tony spotted something on the ground about fifty yards away. He ran over and picked up Abby's phone.

"What is it?" Ari asked.

"Abby's phone," Tony said, fear now spreading into the pit of his stomach. "She wouldn't drop this, not unless she was in trouble, she loves her cell phone."

"Something is definitely wrong," Ari said. "They are gone."

* * *

**So, sorry it took so long to update, work has been murder. I went and saw the Dark Knight when it came out and if you haven't seen it yet I highly recommend it. It was amazing and it will have you on the edge of your seat the entire time. On another note, I was highly pissed that NCIS wasn't nominated for any Emmy's, I mean come on! It's the only show that can hold its own against American Idol and bring in just as many ratings and viewers. Okay, enough of my rant. Please review, please!!**


	10. Agent of Chaos

Agent of Chaos

Jethro Gibbs was not a very happy man at the moment. His daughter and his neighbor's daughter had gone missing and his gut was telling him that Jack Doherty was behind it. As soon as Tony had called him, he and Franks had recruited every available agent to help find the two missing girls. Jenny had stayed at home with Tony and Tim, and they were looking locally, just in case Abby and Tali had decided to go to the mail without asking, but Jethro highly doubted it. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Jethro barked.

"Jethro, it's me," a drawling southern voice spoke. It was a familiar voice, that of Jack Doherty. "Did you miss me while I was gone?" Jethro snapped his fingers at the nearest agent and motioned to begin a trace.

"What have you done with my daughter?" Jethro growled.

"Oh, that was your daughter I kidnapped," Jack asked. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware she belonged to you."

"Bullshit," Jethro snapped.

"Okay, maybe I did, but how could you blame me? She and her little friend are such fine specimens. Now, when you put me away, she wasn't even born yet, correct?" Jack asked, taunting Jethro. Jethro's jaw tightened.

"You better not hurt a single hair on her or Tali's head," Jethro threatened.

"Or what, you'll put me away?" Jack sneered. "Because that worked so well the last time."

"How about this, I'll kill you," Jethro said and then slammed down the phone and looked towards the agent that had been tracing the call.

"I'm sorry, you hung up. I've only got a general location. He was on a burn phone in the warehouse district," the agent said.

"Morelli, Banks, Evans, with me. Balboa, call Jenny and tell her we have a possible location. Let's go people," Jethro shouted as he attached his holster and badge to his belt.

* * *

Abby and Tali had managed to figure out a way to hold hands and had been doing so ever since. Both of them were scared, but neither of them wanted to admit the other. They were both startled when they heard a door at the top of the stairs open. They saw the shadow of a man walk down the steps.

"Hello, ladies," the man drawled. "Abigail Gibbs, you were just a twinkle in your mother's eye the last time I was around."

"Who are you?" Tali asked.

"My name is Jack Doherty," the man answered.

"Well, that's nice, but that doesn't really answer my question," Tali retorted. Abby squeezed her hand warning her to keep her mouth shut, but Tali ignored her.

"Maybe Abby can tell you, I'm sure she's heard stories" Jack said.

"Before I was born, my parents were working a case trying to find a serial rapist/killer. My father caught him and put him away. He was sentenced to three life sentences with no chance of parole," Abby said quietly. "Apparently he got out."

"Well, I'll let you girls go back to sitting here in the dark. I like to have the element of surprise, it makes me feel like before," Jack said and then retreated up the stairs, leaving Abby and Tali drenched in darkness.

* * *

Tony paced feverishly in the kitchen; Ziva was sitting at the table and every so often would reach out and brush his hand. Tim had retreated to his room, finding solace in his computers and Ari had disappeared. Ziva could have sworn that she heard the roar of his motorcycle, but she couldn't have been sure.

"Tony, they will be fine," Ziva said, once again trying to get Tony to sit down.

"How do you know that? You should have told them that they couldn't walk home, that they could talk later," Tony snapped, ripping his hand from Ziva's grasp.

"Tony, you can't possibly blame this on me," Ziva said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I'm just saying…" Tony said, trailing off.

"Anthony Michael Gibbs," Jenny said as she walked into the kitchen. "Do not blame this on Ziva. It's no one's fault. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mom," Tony mumbled.

"Now, apologize," Jenny said. Tony turned to Ziva and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Zee, I'm just worried," Tony said.

"It's okay," Ziva said, entwining her fingers with his. "I am worried also."

* * *

Jethro threw his phone against the car in frustration. Their search of the warehouse district had revealed nothing.

"Sorry, Agent Gibbs," Agent Morelli said. "Doherty must have known that we would have traced his call. He probably was just here to talk and then left."

"What about family, does he have any in the area?" Jethro asked. Agent Banks stepped forward.

"He has a sister, but Agent Balboa spoke to her. She and Doherty have an estranged relationship at best. She hasn't talked to him in years and says that if we find him, do her a favor and shoot him," Agent Banks said. Just then, Agent Evans came running towards them.

"We had a lead. I interviewed the people that lived in the house by where the girls disappeared. They were picked up in a black van. Virginia tag, plate number bravo, sierra, india, one, one, two," Agent Evans said. "Metro PD just called in a sighting of the van on Spring Street in front of an abandoned house."

"What are you waiting for?" Jethro yelled. "Get moving."

* * *

Abby and Tali had fallen into a restless sleep when the door opened again. Jack Doherty came flying down the stairs accompanied by two other men. The two men roughly hauled Tali and Abby to their feet and pulled them up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Abby whispered to Tali.

"I don't know," Tali whispered back.

When they reached the top of the stairs the men pushed Abby and Tali outside and they stumbled into the bright sunshine.

"Where are we going?" Tali asked.

"Now, why would I tell you?" Jack sneered and motioned for the men to put Abby and Tali in the back of the van. They did, pushing the girls roughly. A piece of metal tore into Abby's leg and it was all she could do to keep from screaming. She felt the warm blood pulsing down her leg and knew that the cut was serious. Once they were in the van, Abby tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her wound. Tali saw and stifled a gasp.

"I'm okay," Abby whispered.

"That looks really serious," Tali whispered back.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do about it," Abby whispered back.

* * *

As soon as the cars pulled up in front of the abandoned house, Jethro knew that they were too late. He slammed his hand in frustration against the dash. He and Morelli got out of the car and, gun in hand, searched the perimeter of the house. Jethro blanched when he saw the blood.

"Get a sample of that and run it, see whose it is," Jethro ordered. Hopefully it would be Doherty's or one of his men's. For the first time in a while, Jethro felt a shiver of fear travel down his spine. His little girl truly was in danger.

**So, a vacation does wonders for writer's block. Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with work and stuff. Maybe things will get better in the fall although I doubt it. **

**On a side note, for you Twilight fans reading this, I would love to hear your opinions on Breaking Dawn. I just finished reading it and I'm going to start again tomorrow. If you're interested in discussing it with me, IM me. I have AIM and my screen name is chefvamp1125.**

**Adios, Amigos**

**P.S. Review, por favor. (Apparently I'm on a spanish kick, huh, nice to know)**


	11. Dead Or Alive

Chapter 10 – Dead or Alive

Jenny's hand shook as she placed her phone back on the kitchen table. Tony was the first to notice.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Tony asked, placing his arm around his mother's shoulders.

"That was your father. They found blood at the abandoned house where the police said the van was. It was your sister's blood," Jenny said, slowly sinking into the nearest chair.

"How much blood was there?" Ziva asked.

"A small puddle," Jenny said, using the words that Jethro had used.

"She probably cut herself on something," Ziva said. "If this man has managed to break out of a high security prison then there is no way he'd make a mistake as big as that. If they had hurt her, you can guarantee that they would have cleaned it up. They probably didn't even notice that Abby was injured," Ziva said.

* * *

Abby winced as the van went over yet another bump in the road. The slightest jarring motion was aggravating her leg. Tali would squeeze her hand occasionally. Finally, the van came to a screeching halt. The doors flew open and the sudden light that filled the back of the van made both girls cringe away.

"Get up," Doherty demanded, pulling both of them by their arms to their feet. Abby's leg gave out almost as soon as she put weight on it. Doherty didn't fail to notice. He rounded on his men. "I thought I told you not to hurt them," Doherty practically screamed. Silently both girls thought about how he was drawing attention to himself and hopefully someone would notice.

"We didn't do anything to her," the one man said indignantly. Doherty rounded on the girls.

"What happened?" he asked, grabbing Abby by the collar.

"When they put us in the van," Abby said. "There was a piece of metal sticking up from the door. When they threw us in the back, I caught my leg," Abby said, making sure that she emphasized the word threw. Doherty once again rounded on his men.

"See what you did, she probably bled at the scene, now they defiantly know we were there," Doherty yelled. Suddenly, the skies opened up, pouring water over everyone.

"Get them inside," Doherty yelled.

* * *

Both Tony and Ziva looked up from the TV as lightning flickered across the sky. In the distance, thunder rumbled. Tony picked up the remote and switched the TV off. He got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Tim, shut the computers off," Tony yelled. In the Gibbs household there was only one rule concerning the computers; turn them off during a storm. Tony returned to the couch and a few seconds later, Tim appeared in the family room.

"Heard anything yet?" Tim asked hollowly.

"Nope," Tony said lying. There was no reason to worry Tim. "And if Mom did she's not telling." Just then, a huge clap of thunder sounded. Ziva nearly jumped off the couch. Tony could see that the noise had visibly shaken her.

"You okay, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Ziva replied. "But I don't like thunder that much." Suddenly, the lights went out.

* * *

As Tali tried to help Abby re-bandage her leg, the over head lights of the basement they were in flickered. Abby shivered with a feeling of dread. Tali, who had been hiding her fear very well faltered slightly.

"Abby, what will happen to us if they don't find us?" Tali asked.

"I don't know," Abby said, not really wanting to think about it. Tali finished bandaging Abby's leg and helped her stand up.

"How does that feel?" Tali asked. Abby gingerly put her weight on her injured leg. She was surprised when it didn't hurt that much.

"It doesn't hurt to bad, but I doubt I'll be running in any marathons soon," Abby said, a small smile coming to her face. For a brief moment, they allowed themselves to relax and giggle. They're giggles were cut off, however when the lights in the basement went dark and they were plunged into complete and utter blackness. Tali got an idea.

"Abby," Tali whispered. "Follow me and be quiet." Tali took Abby's hand in her own and, using her photographic memory, led Abby to the stairs of the basement.

Hugging the wall, the girls began to quietly scale the stairs, only stepping on the outside of the planks for fear of being given away by a squeaking stair. Finally they reached the top and Tali stopped to listen. Hearing nothing that indicated there was someone in the room, Tali and Abby slowly stepped onto the floor. Right in front of them was the door they came in and their way to freedom. Taking the opportunity, they ran for it, Tali matching her pace to Abby's gimping one. Once they were safely down the block, Tali walked over to a house that had children's toys strewn across the yard and knocked on the door. A young blond woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, eyeing Tali's dingy appearance up and down and then eyeing Abby behind her.

"We need help; we need you to call the police. Me and my friend were kidnapped and we just escaped, you have to help us," Tali said. Recognition crossed the women's face.

"You're the girls from tv," she said. "Hurry up and get inside." Tali turned and waited for Abby to cross the threshold first and then followed her into the house.

* * *

Jethro looked down as his phone vibrated. It was from the office.

"Yeah, Gibbs," Jethro said.

"Jethro, a woman just called into our hotline saying that she had both of the girls at her house," Balboa said on the other end of the phone.

"Where?" Jethro asked, signaling one of the probationary agents to get him something to write with.

"425 Logan Street," Balboa said. Jethro snapped his phone shut.

"Let's go," he yelled to the agents surrounding him.

* * *

Jenny jumped as her cell started ringing with the sound of Meatloaf, Jethro and Tony's idea of a joke.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked when she answered the phone.

"Mommy," Abby said on the other end.

"Oh Abby," Jenny said, collapsing into a chair. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Jenny asked.

"I'm okay, Mommy, I just cut my leg," Abby said, sounding like she was about ready to burst into tears. "Tali's okay too."

"Sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay. When's Daddy going to bring you home?"Jenny asked.

"When we're done at the hospital for my leg," Abby said. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Sweetie," Jenny said, tears now forming in her eyes.

Tony, Tim, and Ziva ran into room, having heard the commotion. Jenny was closing the phone as they walked in.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Tim asked.

"They found them," Jenny said quietly. Ziva let out a strangled sob and collapsed into Tony's arms. "They found them," Jenny repeated.

**So, I am now officially an English major with a concentration in writing. Now, I'll have an excuse to write. Please review, it makes me happy and I won't post the next chapter until I have at least 15 reviews… I know, I'm mean, but I didn't get as nearly as many reviews for the last chapter as I have for previous chapters.**

**Much Love, Vamp**

**(P.S. Thanks to Cable Addict for being my sound board. I don't know what I'd do without you!!)**

**(Also, I would just like to say GO MICHAEL PHELPS!! I think he's a hottie with a body, and being one of the most decorated Olympic athletes doesn't hurt either.)**


	12. You Dress Up For Armageddon

Chapter 11 – You Dress Up For Armageddon

After Abby and Tali were done at the hospital, Jethro drove them home, per the request of Jenny and Meira. When Abby and Tali walked through the door of the Gibbs house, they were instantly smothered by their mothers.

"Abby," Jenny chocked out in a strangled sob as she clung to her daughter like she was never going to let go.

"Mom," Abby choked. "Can't breath." Jenny pulled away from Abby but didn't let go.

"I was so worried," Jenny said as she lead Abby to the kitchen. "How's your leg?"

"Feels better already," Abby said, masking the truth from her mother. The truth was that it hurt quite a bit and it was all she could do to keep her limping minimal.

* * *

After Jethro dropped Abby and Tali off at home he returned to the house where they had picked Abby and Tali up. The couple, a Emmet and Rose Hale had graciously let them set up a command center in their living room. Constant surveillance on the place that Abby and Tali had escaped from revealed that Jack Doherty hadn't left yet and neither had his henchmen. All they were waiting for was for Jethro to come back to go in and arrest them.

When Jethro arrived at the Hale's house Balboa handed him a bulletproof vest and an NCIS jacket. Gibbs walked over to the table that held the earwigs and microphones. He hooked up his earwig and slipped the microphone onto his jacket sleeve.

"Alright, they don't know that we're coming for them, so we have the advantage of surprise. I want a team on three lead by Balboa to go through the front and I'll take three in though the back. Those are the only exits on that house. If the suspects are armed you have permission to shoot at will," Jethro said and the n motioned for them to move out. Morelli was staying behind to man the command center.

The two teams moved silently up the house. Balboa took his team around to the front and Jethro led his team out back. He peered inside and then held his wrist up to his mouth.

"On my mark," Gibbs whispered. "Three, two, one." The two teams kicked sown the door and stormed inside. Doherty appeared right away and Gibbs shot him, seeing as he had a gun in his hand. From his vantage point he could see two bodies in the next room.

"Clear," Gibbs said into his wrist piece. Balboa came through the hall from the front.

"What happened?" Balboa asked.

"He had a gun,' Gibbs said simply. Balboa just shook his head.

"As long as you have to the paperwork and not me," Balboa said.

* * *

After Ziva had taken Tali home, she returned to the Gibbs household and snuggled with Tony on his bed while they half paid attention to an episode of Bones that was playing on TNT.

"I'm glad that Tali and Abby are okay," Ziva mumbled though her half closed eyelids.

"Me too," Tony said. They were quiet for a moment and then Tony spoke again. "I'm glad you moved in next door," Tony said.

"I am too," Ziva said.

"I have to say though, you are definitely not the typical girl next door," Tony said, kissing her forehead.

"No, I am not," Ziva said.

* * *

**This is where I am going to end this story and I do not know at this time if I will continue it. I know that this ending might be a bit of a disappointment meant, but I don't feel a connection with it anymore. Check out my new story though, Picking Up The Pieces. Also, check out my blog, (http: / journals. aol. Com /chefvamp1125 / ncis /) (take out the spaces, the link is also on my profile) for reviews every week of the new episodes and the occasional ramble about the show. **

**Much Love, Vamp**


End file.
